1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biosensor for disease diagnosis that employs an electrode to accurately check various diseases by using an electrode method, and more particularly, to a biosensor that is provided with electrode members disposed on a bottom plate and on a top plate, respectively, such that the electrode members are opposite to each other so as to enable the combined use of working electrodes and counter electrodes, thereby enhancing the convenience in use and the accuracy of the diagnosis.
2. Background of the Related Art
Methods for measuring a disease that have been widely used largely include colormetry using a strip and a biosensor using electrodes. Particularly, the biosensor using electrodes is popularly used.
According to the reaction principle of the electrode method, the biosensor includes an enzyme reacting with glucose and a substance generating an electrical signal from the reaction such that if blood is injected into the biosensor, the enzyme in the biosensor is reacted with the glucose in the blood to generate the electrical signal therefrom, and the electrical signal is received in a measuring device so as to display a concentration of the substance by the operation of an internal program. At this time, an amperometric method is usually adopted as a method for measuring the electrical signal.
The enzyme reaction process will be described below.
Gluconic acid and a reduced enzyme are produced by using glucose oxidase (hereinafter, referred to as ‘GO’) that can oxidize glucose, and an electric current emitted as the reduced enzyme is oxidized by an electronic medium is measured, thereby measuring a blood glucose level.                Glucose+GO/FAD→Gluconic acid+GO/FADH2         GO/FADH2+Ferricyanide(III)→GO/FAD+Ferrocyanide(II)        Ferrocyanide→Ferricyanide+e—        GO/FADH2+O2→GO/FAD+H2O2         
At this time, it is found that oxygen rivals the electronic medium in the FADH on the electrode using the GO as the enzyme, thereby undesirably producing side reaction.